This invention relates to methods for coating substrates. In one of its aspects, this invention relates to the use of poly(arylene sulfide) as a coating agent. In another of its aspects, this invention relates to the use of various compounds in conjunction with poly(arylene sulfide) in the coating of substrates.
In the production of cured coatings of arylene sulfide polymers on suitable substrates, the problem of producing pin holes (cratering) in the cured layers often occurs when the coatings are deposited in the form of dry powders on the substrates. The cratered product is both aesthetically unappealing and can allow unwanted contact between the substrate and substances coming in contact with the cured polymeric surface.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for generally reducing or eliminating pin holes (cratering) in cured coatings of poly(arylene sulfide). It is another object of this invention to provide substrates coated with poly(arylene sulfide) having improved appearance and functional characteristics by the elimination of pin holes.
Other objects, aspects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.